


Третье свидание.

by Fox_Thom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilos Week, Demisexual Cecil, Demisexuality, Fluff, M/M, awesomeness, one tongue per mouth is optimal, third date, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"С того момента, как я тебя встретил, я хотел тебя поцеловать. И не только поцеловать. И почти всё с делать тобой, и... - он издает короткий, неопределенный звук и снова закрывает лицо ладонями. - И я такой жалкий, и мне жаль, но это правда странно, когда начинаешь задумываться, Карлос. В одном рту должен быть один язык. Один язык в одном рту - норма."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третье свидание.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954258) by [Elske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elske/pseuds/Elske). 



Они провели свое третье свидание как положено в пиццерии Большого Рико, наслаждаясь большими порциями специального вторничного блюда (овсянка с изюмом), потягивая воду с апельсиновыми дольками. И Карлос сначала волновался: запинаясь и заикаясь, он мечтал о том, чтобы он мог говорить о чем-то, что интересней его исследований. Но рядом с ним Сэсил, чьи обрамленные пушистыми ресницами глаза расширены и темны в тусклом освещении. Сэсил, смотрящий на него с обожанием. Этот взгляд, эти глаза заставляют его волноваться еще больше - он никогда не думал, что достоин обожания - и он облегченно вздыхает, когда Большой Рико собственной персоной прочищает горло, щелкает пальцами, чтобы показать, что положенные им полтора часа закончились.   
Сэсил вскакивает с места и спешит оплатить счет.  
И, если быть честным, Карлос поворачивает голову, наблюдая за ним: потому что потертые джинсы-клеш, которые были сегодня на его парне, настолько же льстили его фигуре, насколько те ужасные пушистые штаны портили ее, что было сродни преступлению. Когда парень возвращается к их столику, то, улыбаясь, протягивает мужчине (слегка дрожащую) руку. Карлос улыбается и позволяет Сэсилу поднять его с липкого сиденья из искусственной кожи. Он держит руку Сэсила в своей; проводит пальцем по его ладони и радуется, когда слышит мягкий довольный вздох.

Как только они оказались в машине Карлоса, после того как он поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания и прежде чем выезжает на дорогу, он снова берет Сэсила за руку. Вести машину при помощи одной руки не сложно; они все еще держатся за руки, когда Карлос паркует машину рядом с домом Сэсила.   
\- Спасибо тебе, - произносит Сэсил почти чопорно. - Может быть... Может... - ближайшие фонари освещают лихорадочный румянец, охвативший бледную кожу Сэсила. - Можетбытьтызайдешькомне? - выдыхает парень скороговоркой, но затем прочищает горло и повторяет вопрос, но Карлос перебивает его на середине, произнося:  
\- С удовольствием.

 

Едва выбравшись из машины, они снова берутся за руки, и Сэсил провожает Карлоса внутрь здания и на седьмой этаж по лестнице. И, да, Карлос заметил лифт в подъезде, но он так же заметил странное свечение, исходившее от него, и не стал сомневаться в выборе. У них обоих сбилось дыхание, пока они добрались до квартиры. Сэсил открывает дверь и закрывает ее, втаскивает Карлоса внутрь, заставляя упасть на бархатный диван.   
\- Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? - спрашивает Сэсил, немного задыхаясь. - У меня есть вода с апельсиновыми дольками.  
Карлос мотает головой, потому что сегодня выпил достаточно воды с апельсиновыми дольками. Он пододвигается ближе к Сэсилу, еще ближе, и затем кладет голову на плечо парня. Он чувствует, как тот напрягается, а затем расслабляется. 

\- Всё нормально? - спрашивает он, внезапно почувствовав волнение.   
\- Да, только... - Сесил замолкает, и Карлос чувствует, что он глубоко вздыхает.  
\- Что? - спрашивает мужчина.   
\- Я думаю, мне хочется тебя поцеловать.

\- Оу, - Карлос наклоняется, перехватывает большим пальцем дужку очков и снимает их. Всё вокруг расплывается, но потом ему удается сфокусировать взгляд на Сэсиле, а затем его глаза закрываются, потому что Сэсил целует его: мягкое легкое прикосновение губ, и это восхитительно.  
Карлос протягивает руку, чтоб притянуть к себе Сэсила. Его пальцы поглаживают шею парня, забираются в волосы Сэсила, и когда тот вздыхает, пользуется возможностью, чтобы поцеловать его.

Но реакция Сэсила непредсказуема: он застывает, отстраняется, и когда Карлос открывает глаза, то видит, что Сэсил краснеет так сильно, что практически светится.

\- Это странно - говорит Сэсил.

Карлос просто моргает.

\- Странно? - повторяет он, пытаясь не прозвучать уязвленным. Потому что он правда немного уязвлен. 

\- Карлос, - глаза Сэсила очень, очень широко распахнуты. - Твой... твой язык. Он был в моем рту, Карлос.

Учёный снова моргает.

\- Умм, да? Я целовал тебя.  
\- Это было странно.

Мужчина вздыхает, закрывает глаза и пытается не думать о несчетном количестве произошедших с его появления здесь случаев, ни один из которых Сэсил не назвал странным. 

\- Да? Это... В... В Найт Вэйле делают это по-другому?

Через секунду полной тишины, Сэсил бормочет:

\- Откуда мне знать?

Карлос открывает глаза:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Сэсил подтягивает колени к груди, снимает свои пластиковые очки, кладет их на стул, и закрывает лицо руками. Его голос приглушен, когда он говорит:

\- Откуда мне знать, Карлос, никто никогда не целовал меня кроме тебя, тогда, на первом свидании. Ох, и только что.  
Карлос рад, что парень не может видеть его пораженный взгляд.  
\- Серьезно? - потому что в это трудно поверить, потому что Сэсил красивый, очаровательный и Карлос не может представить, как можно не хотеть поцеловать его.   
\- Правда, - Сэсил размыкает пальцы, и смотрит сквозь образовавшееся пространство на мужчину. - Я имею в виду... что мне не хотелось никого поцеловать, пока я не встретил тебя.   
\- Правда?  
\- Правда.  
\- Оуу, - Карлос не знает, напуган ли он или польщен, или всё вместе.   
\- Я не имею в виду, что мне не нравились другие люди, - Сэсил отнимает руки от лица, но все еще краснеет. - Был Эрл, и мне правда нравился Эрл, но я бы не позволил ему меня поцеловать. Я имею в виду, что я не хотел, чтобы он меня целовал и, наверное, поэтому у нас ничего не вышло, но это другое, ведь с того момента, как я тебя встретил, я хотел тебя поцеловать. И не только поцеловать. И почти всё с тобой, и... - он издает короткий, неопределенный звук и снова закрывает лицо ладонями. - И я такой жалкий, и мне жаль, но это правда странно, когда начинаешь задумываться, Карлос. В одном рту должен быть один язык. Один язык в одном рту - норма. 

Невидимый Сэсилу Карлос улыбается как идиот. 

\- Ты абсолютно прав. Один язык в одном рту - точно норма. Иди сюда, - и он тащит к себе Сэсила, пока тот не оказывается у него на коленях. - Шшш. Всё хорошо, - выдыхает он в ухо парню. И он откровенно удивлен реакцией - резким вздохом Сэсила. Парень вздрагивает в его руках.

\- Было хорошо, - тихо говорит Сэсил.  
\- Да, - соглашается Карлос. - Определенно, было.


End file.
